


Winter's Nightmare

by evernight



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Psychological Horror, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evernight/pseuds/evernight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Frost is about to be inducted into the Guardians officially after helping to stop the plot of Pitch Black and his Nightmares. The world's children are safe for now, but something sinister stirs again in the Earth's core and it will test the Guardians' belief in each other. Can Jack overcome his demons or will darkness prevail?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> The following story will contain explicit sexual imagery between characters of the same sex, moments of strong language, horror of a psychological nature, and violence. If this bothers you or you are offended by any of these things, you are advised to read at your own discretion. If you feel additional warnings are necessary, please do not hesitate to inform me.
> 
> Rise of the Guardians and its characters do not belong to me and are the property of DreamWorks and William Joyce.

Jack Frost charged forward, ice and wind whipping around him like a hurricane as he pierced through the night sky. Panic all but consumed him seeing dark clouds of black sand curl over the horizon.

 _Faster_ was all that went through the winter spirit’s mind. Pitch was going to kill Bunny, and there was nothing he could do about it. If he could just get there fast enough! A shadowy voice whispered in his ear across the night.

“ _Better hurry, Jackie. Your friend doesn't seem to like my games.”_

The young guardian tried to ignore Pitch’s jabs.

_“I can taste his fear, Jackie...his desperation, despair, and dread as the last flicker of hope fades; it’s decadent.”_

_Just a little longer,_ Jack pleaded. The continent of Australia materialized below and Jack dropped from the sky.

 _“Too late, Jackie. Hope. DIES!”_ Pitch hissed.

“NO!”

A wave of loss washed over him as hoped vanished from his heart and Jack crashed into the Warren.

 

***2 Years Ago***

 

Jack sat back in the surf as the sun set over a beach somewhere in southern Iceland. He dug his toes into the sand and watched each grain of fine black powder meld together and frost over. The sprite loved the beach; the colder ones anyway. Fewer people made for a quiet place to have fun on his own when he got tired of being ignored. He supposed now that children the world over began to believe he’d spend less time in this place. There was something sad about that to Jack. Even the Guardian of Fun needed some alone time.

Jack stood and reached for his staff, determined not to let his new-found responsibility get him down. He slipped his frosted blue hoodie over his head and dropped it on the shore. Running headlong into the sea, the foamy waves turned to slush around his ankles and he dove into the icy water.

The waves froze around him as Jack glided across the ocean surface, laughing. Intricate patterns formed in the salt wherever his staff touched. A winter wind whirled around him spawning new and bigger waves. Jack smiled and fell back, allowing the swells to overtake him. He surfaced moments later, bobbing like an ice cube and chuckling to himself. A freshly formed piece of drift ice lifted his body from the sea and Jack rested on his back.

It had been just a few weeks since Pitch’s defeat at the hands of the Guardians; since Jack had taken the oath to protect the children of the world. _What have I gotten myself into?_ He thought as a stray wave lapped at his alabaster skin. It was a surreal feeling to be believed in after 300 years of wishing for it desperately. Surreal, but wonderful. _What’s a few rules compared to that?_

 _“Jack?”_ Came a saccharine voice from the distance.

The flutter of wings broke his thoughts, and Jack groaned as Toothiana came into view. A heavy sigh escaped his chapped lips as he felt the weight of duty press back against him. The Tooth Fairy spotted him quickly and zipped down, fast as hummingbird, to the mischievous youth.

“There you are! What are you doing here? The others have been waiting for you!” Tooth scolded.

A muted blush painted her cheeks as she realized Jack’s state of near undress. Baby Tooth, whom had been sitting on the fairy’s shoulder, nearly fainted. Jack attempted to cover himself, embarrassed, and shot up in the air. With a spin, the excess water from his swim sprinkled off into snow.

“Lighten up, Tooth. I was just having a little fun,” Jack answered, gliding over to grab his shirt, “Can’t the great Guardians have one little meeting without me?”

“Need I remind you this meeting is about _you?_ ”

“Oh…right. Y’know, if I’d known that joining the Guardians meant suffering through so much boring formality I might have stayed in Burgess,” he quipped.

“Jack, this is serious! You took the oath but you haven’t been properly inducted yet. It’s a big day for you,” Tooth reasoned.

“Aw come on, can’t the Guardian of Fun have a little?”

“Jack!”

“Alright! Alright! I’m going!” Jack whined.

A gust of wind, and the pair sped off towards the Pole. Jack imagined the fresh tortures that lay in wait for his free spirit when they arrived. Meetings? Rules? _Deadlines?!_ It was the one thing he had been dreading most about being a Guardian and now it seemed it was happening already. _I suppose it can’t hurt to let them try._ Jack grinned and disappeared toward the perpetual day of the North Pole, Tooth in tow.


	2. Horror at the Core

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack Frost is about to be inducted into the Guardians officially after helping to stop the plot of Pitch Black and his Nightmares. The world's children are safe for now, but something sinister stirs again in the Earth's core and it will test the Guardians' belief in each other. Can Jack overcome his demons or will darkness prevail?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following story will contain explicit sexual imagery between characters of the same sex, moments of strong language, horror of a psychological nature, and violence. If this bothers you or you are offended by any of these things, you are advised to read at your own discretion. If you feel additional warnings are necessary, please do not hesitate to inform me.
> 
> Rise of the Guardians and its characters do not belong to me and are the property of DreamWorks and William Joyce.
> 
> Pitch has an intriguing back story in the books and I wanted to play with it a bit here.
> 
> Another fairly short chapter. Lots of dialogue. Sorry to anyone hoping for more.

Beneath the Earth’s crust, there is a place where darkness sleeps. A place where evil goes unperturbed by the light above. A place where madness reigns supreme. A lone figure stirred in the eternal night. Robed in shadow, hair wild as a coming storm, and pale eyes like death itself, Pitch Black awoke to a serpentine voice.

 _“Pitch Black,”_ the voice beckoned.

It was a horrid, shrill sound and it sent shivers down even the Bogeyman’s spine.

“Who’s there?!” Pitch demanded, turning to take in his surroundings.

There was nothing to be seen. Normally, he thrived in darkness but this was something different. It was everywhere, complete, _alive._ He was fairly certain he was standing on stone. The voice had echoed in the area around him as if it were a great cavernous expanse, yet the air felt close and cramped.  

 _“You have failed us, Pitch Black,”_ came the voice again, from a different blackened corner.

“Failed you?! I don’t even know who you are!”

Pitch went cold as something snaked its way into his mind. Visions swirled in his head. His dark dream sand purified. Sandman’s return. His Nightmares turning against him. The cocky smile of Jack Frost. Then, as quickly as they had come, the visions were gone.

“Jack _Frost!”_ Pitch exclaimed, “That miserable little _brat_ ruined me. If it weren’t for him I-“

_“You failed because you are weak Nightmare King! We have watched in darkness as you cower before the Four. Allowing them to take what is rightfully ours!”_

“You _dare_ insult the Nightmare King?! I am the-“

_“You are what we have made you to be! We gifted you power. We tasked you with this world’s destruction and you have FAILED us!”_

The voice seemed to be everywhere and nowhere taunting him and causing a kernel of unease to form inside him. Pitch paused. Could it be true? Could this thing, whatever it was, be stronger than a King of Terror?

_“Is that fear we smell on you, Nightmare King? Do we frighten you?”_

Pitch certainly was fast approaching fear as a presence gripped his shoulders. He felt it waiting there, _sniffing_ him. A forked tongue burned like acid across his cheek and new visions spun in his head. A young man stood before him, handsome and kempt. Something familiar about him piqued the Nightmare King’s interest. Suddenly, the man fell to his knees as if in agony, wounded and defeated. A pained cry escaped him as if pleading for mercy. He watched in awe as shadows sprung to life from the dark places in the world. They overtook the man, and forced their way inside him, ripping his soul to pieces and morphing him into something grotesque. As the shadows dissipated, Pitch came face to face with all too familiar dead skin, pale eyes, and jet black hair: Pitch Black, the Nightmare King, himself. The visions faded once again, and Pitch became aware that he was shaking with rage having witnessed his un-birth.

“What are you?!”

The darkness shifted into something Pitch could only describe as a grin that made his skin crawl. Voices from all around answered one after the other.

_“We are that which dwells in the hearts of men.”_

_“We are that which goes bump in the night.”_

_“We are that which lies in the unknown.”_

_“We are Legion. We are Fear,”_ the voices finished in unison.

“And what…may I ask…prompted this audience with you?” Pitch questioned, forcing humility and reverence for his maker.

_“You have failed us, Pitch Black, but we still have use for you. We require a vessel to further our goals. We will no longer permit you to rule the night alone.”_

“A puppet…” Pitch realized.

_“Yes.”_

That same cringe-inducing grin filled the darkness again. Pitch would not become a puppet for this… _thing._ He was a King of Nightmares, and royalty bows to no one.

“If you think I am going to let _ANYONE_ control _me_ , the Nightmare King, y-”

Pitch had lost his calm. A costly mistake as he soon discovered. An invisible force wrapped itself around his neck and squeezed, forcing him to his hands and knees.

_“You will show respect or SUFFER for your insolence!”_

The being released him and Pitch gasped for breath.

“Just…don’t m-make…me a puppet…please…” Pitch choked.

_“A puppet you will remain, Pitch Black, until the Four are no more.”_

“Then use me if you must, but please…what of Jack Frost?”

_“He is of no concern. He is young. Foolish. Compared to the Four he is nothing.”_

“Then please…permit me my revenge.”

There was a deafening silence in air as the entity considered his request. A lifetime might have passed and Pitch would not have known. Finally, there were stirrings in the shadows once more.

_“...Very well…but you will do it our way.”_

“How?”

_“We will show you.”_


	3. The Induction of Jack Frost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack Frost is about to be inducted into the Guardians officially after helping to stop the plot of Pitch Black and his Nightmares. The world's children are safe for now, but something sinister stirs again in the Earth's core and it will test the Guardians' belief in each other. Can Jack overcome his demons or will darkness prevail?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following story will contain explicit sexual imagery between characters of the same sex, moments of strong language, horror of a psychological nature, and violence. If this bothers you or you are offended by any of these things, you are advised to read at your own discretion. If you feel additional warnings are necessary, please do not hesitate to inform me.
> 
> Rise of the Guardians and its characters do not belong to me and are the property of DreamWorks and William Joyce.
> 
> A longer chapter this time. Took longer to write thanks to work getting in the way, but I hope you guys will like how it turned out. Now I have some notes that I need to turn into Chapter 4. Enjoy!

The somber sea below turned to frozen wasteland as Jack and Toothiana approached the Pole. Passing into a jagged crevice, the polar ice opened to reveal a sparkling castle on the cliffs. North’s workshop was a sight to behold with its massive central dome and snow-capped spires.

It seemed not so long ago that Jack had been trying to break into the Guardian of Wonder’s stronghold. Now his presence was requested and he was in fact welcome to visit. The Pole was a magical place and there was plenty a mischievous young spirit could get himself into, but he would miss the stealth of it and his run-ins with the yetis. Just one more thing to get used to now.

Jack twisted mid-air and rolled left, aiming for the narrow cavern from which North’s sleigh took flight. Ignoring Tooth’s calls to turn back, he let out a cry of joy and tucked his arms in close. His surroundings whisked by as he dropped from the sky into the tunnel below dodging icicles and rounding sharp turns smoothly. Jack laughed and slid to a graceful halt at the end of the tunnel. He bolted towards the elevator, passing a yeti mumbling something obscene at him.

“Hey, Phil!” he called back.

As the elevator began to rise, Jack could hear the faint voices of his fellow Guardians. Tooth must have gone ahead to tell the others of his arrival. The spherical carriage shuddered and stopped as it reached the top level. A nearby door was cracked and proved to be where the others were waiting for him.

“He has already taken oath. Why is big deal?” North questioned.

Jack waited in the shadows, wondering if he would hear anything good. Nicholas St. North’s hulking form stood tall around an ornate wooden table. He gestured animatedly and his long, white beard appeared messy as if he’d been pulling at it.

“Well, maybe he just wants to do his own thing?” Tooth offered, fiddling nervously with her brightly colored plumage.

“Is just part of being Guardian!”

“Ah give it up North. Ya can’t control Jack Frost,” Bunny added.

Bunny sat on his haunches in a chair next to the plump amber figure that was the Sandman. A long, fuzzy ear tilted toward the door led Jack to believe Bunny knew he was here but had chosen not to say anything. Sandy had noticed too and was busy trying in vain to alert the others in his usual manner of sand signals. Jack decided now was a good time to enter properly.

“Well, speak of the devil. Nice of ya ta join us Frostbite. Yer late,” Bunny chided.

“Frostbite? Keep it up Cottontail, and I just might have to have little chat with the Groundhog later,” Jack laughed.

They glared at each other for a moment, a small smile forming behind Bunny’s whiskers. Their rivalry was still there, albeit on friendlier terms, but Jack was grateful that at least the Guardian of Hope didn’t seem to expect anything different of him. He took a seat next to Sandy and grinned at an exasperated looking North.

“Finally…we can begin!” North announced.

“Ah yes, the Great Induction. So…what will it be? Learn the secret handshake? Faustian deal? Drink some Kool-Aid?”

Only Bunny looked like he was trying very hard not to laugh. A ray of moonlight from the skylight above cut the jokes short. The Man in the Moon had appeared overhead, his light falling over the diamond-shaped crest of the Guardians in the center of the table. North nodded and motioned for all to place their hands on the surface.

“Recite oath.”

 _“We will watch over the children of Earth. Guide them safely from the ways of harm. We will guard with our lives their hopes and dreams. For they are all that we have, all that we are, and all that we will ever be,”_ they repeated together.

Only Sandy remained silent as ever, his eyes closed in solemn concentration. The Man in the Moon’s light grew brighter and filled the room with his radiance. It was blinding to Jack and he shut his eyes tight. When the light faded, he opened them once more and was stunned by what he saw.

The diamond-shaped crest in the center of the table had been replaced by a large star. Four of the points contained the same images of the Guardians as the previous crest. A square and North. A triangle and Bunny. A diamond and Tooth. A circle and Sandy. In the final point there was a hexagon. At its center was Jack. The sprite flashed a brilliant smile and looked up at the others to make sure they had seen only to find them already staring at him in anticipation.

“Not bad,” Bunny remarked with a grin.

“What’s everyone staring at?” Jack questioned.

“See fer yerself,” he replied.

Jack moved to look for his reflection and nearly jumped out his skin as he tilted his head downward. His frosted, blue hoodie and fitted cloth pants were nowhere to be seen. Instead, he found himself in a short, blue jacket with long, slender sleeves. The buttons resembled snowflakes of differing shapes, and at the cuffs were elegant, frost-like patterns. His hands were covered in fingerless gloves made from supple leather. Beneath the jacket he could see a fine, silvery-white shirt clinging to his body. It extended down beyond the bottom of the jacket and at the top he felt a thin hood draped down against his back. His new breeches were not all that different from the old ones, but appeared to be made of the same soft, brown leather as the gloves tied comfortably around his calves as before. A new belt kept them secure at his waist. To Jack’s relief, the hideous elf shoes North had tried to give him once were mercifully absent.

Jack’s clothes weren’t the only thing different either. He felt stronger and more powerful somehow. It made his fingers twitch with excitement and he propelled himself into the air, unable to contain himself.

“If we could get back to business?” North asked, raising a bushy eyebrow.

Jack landed back in his chair, crouched on his toes. He propped himself up against his staff and prepared to at least _pretend_ to pay attention. North retrieved a large book with a gilded letter “G” on the cover. It was placed carefully onto the table open to a blank page.

“This book is written record of our lore. Each of us is in it. Now, you will be too,” North explained as he turned the book to Jack.

Jack stared at the book confused. What was he supposed to do? Write in it? He was not given ink and all the while the blank page just stared back. _Maybe if I just have a look,_ Jack thought. He went to turn the pages and see what others had written about themselves when the tome sprang to life.

A beautiful flowing script transformed the page. Letters twisted into existence, penned by an unseen hand. At the top of the parchment was the title: Jack Frost. Beneath that his symbol appeared. Finally his story began to unfold. It was all there. He read of his rebirth after being chosen by the Man in the Moon. It described his power over winter and the mischievous purposes he used it for. He even noticed a brief passage on his human life and his sacrifice to save his sister leading to this moment.

Jack flicked through the pages before his. It occurred to him he didn’t know much about the others. He had just gotten to the page with Bunny’s story – he was going to give him hell later for the Aster bit – when he found a word he didn’t quite recognize beginning with “P.”

“Mind yer own bizzo,” Bunny stated sternly, closing the book before he could read more.

Jack sank lower in his seat. There was no playful note in Bunny’s tone this time. He was deadly serious and it hurt Jack to know there would still be secrets even now. Had welcoming him into the fold not been enough? What would it take?

North returned the book to its rightful place and took his seat. Jack only vaguely knew that the meeting was still ongoing. He was busy thinking about what could be so bad about him knowing Bunny’s past. His fingers drummed across the table leaving round frost marks in their wake. What didn’t he know? An absent-minded lifting of his hand created four miniature icicles in place of the frost marks. Someone was prattling on about teeth in the background. Tooth, he supposed. Was there something bad Bunny didn’t want him to know? Something good? A twist of his hand and the icicles became a solid block. He started to sulkily carve a figure from the crystalized chunk. From the corner of his eye, he saw Sandy signing something quickly to North. Jack realized he was carving something reminiscent of a dog. His hand was moving on its own now and Jack became keenly aware he was being watched, but this time by Bunny alone.

The two locked eyes again and Jacks brow furrowed in spite of him. He wasn’t even sure why he was so upset about this. A lack of trust from Bunny was nothing new, but was this more than that? Bunny simply stared back with that same seriousness as before, but there didn’t seem to be any anger behind it.

“What do you think, Jack?” North questioned.

“Huh?” Jack responded, his concentration broken.

Before anyone could answer, Jack was blown backwards out of his chair as something heavy collided with his chest. He found himself on the floor with a set of paws keeping him pinned. A set of piercing, blue eyes looked back into his as he came nose to nose with a large, white wolf.


	4. Taming the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack Frost is about to be inducted into the Guardians officially after helping to stop the plot of Pitch Black and his Nightmares. The world's children are safe for now, but something sinister stirs again in the Earth's core and it will test the Guardians' belief in each other. Can Jack overcome his demons or will darkness prevail?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following story will contain explicit sexual imagery between characters of the same sex, moments of strong language, horror of a psychological nature, and violence. If this bothers you or you are offended by any of these things, you are advised to read at your own discretion. If you feel additional warnings are necessary, please do not hesitate to inform me.
> 
> Rise of the Guardians and its characters do not belong to me and are the property of DreamWorks and William Joyce.
> 
> Here it is. Chapter 4. Hope you guys like it. I'm going to try and get at least a chapter posted each week.

The great wolf loomed over Jack staring him down. Jack lay there unsure if he should move. The others remained still trying to discern what had happened. Jack wanted to know that too. He had been sulking privately and suddenly found himself at the mercy of this animal. No, that wasn’t the right word. The wolf looked into Jack’s eyes and he felt nothing beast-like in its actions.

The creature stepped aside allowing Jack to sit up and finally get a good look at the scene. The block of ice Jack had been mindlessly playing with was gone. His place at the table was covered in crystalline chunks of the leftovers. A light trail of snow led from his chair to the being of otherworldly beauty next to him.

It was female, as far as Jack could tell. Her eyes matched his own in a brilliant blue. Her fur glistened in the firelight of the room, luminous in its unblemished white color. An aura seemed to surround her of wispy snow. She was like nothing Jack had ever seen but familiar to him all the same.

Jack reached cautiously out to the wolf. The room remained silent. She did not recoil, so he continued. His fingertips connected with the soft scruff at the back of her neck and he waited for a reaction. When none came, Jack extended his arm further until his palm ran gently across the wolf’s coat. There was a response this time as she closed her eyes and turned her head into his palm affectionately, bringing a wide toothy grin to Jack’s face.

“What. The. _Hell._ Is _that?!_ ” Bunny exclaimed.

The wolf turned her head towards Bunny and bounded his direction, causing the previously stoic rabbit to panic. He hopped onto the table and raced towards North, his pursuer close behind. Bunny used the massive Guardian as a shield.

“Kill it, North! Kill it!” Bunny yelled.

He had practically scaled North, looking down at the massive canine. North tried desperately to balance himself as Bunny gripped his shoulders. The wolf sat before him with her head tilted slightly to the side, watching with patient curiosity as the pair struggled.

“Looks like she likes you, Cottontail,” Jack chuckled as the wolf’s tail swished back and forth.

“Where did she come from?” Tooth asked.

“I think…I think I _made_ her.”

“Well _bonza_ for you, mate!” Bunny yelled.

“What should we call her?” Jack ignored.

“Yer not _keeping_ it?!” Bunny protested.

“How about Amy?” Tooth suggested.

“She-devil?” Bunny offered venomously, as the wolf’s ears sank.

“How about…Gerda?” Jack offered.

The wolf’s ears perked at this and she returned to Jack’s side, much to Bunny’s relief.

“Is that your name girl?” Jack asked, scratching under her chin.

She barked appreciatively in response as Jack massaged the angular tips of her ears. He smiled and touched foreheads with his new companion. A feminine cough of warning from Tooth brought him back to the present. Jack looked up to see a reproachful North towering over him; his meeting had once again come to a halt because of the young trickster and Jack grinned inwardly. He put on his best apologetic face for show.

North pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration and sighed heavily. The magic was beautiful. He could not fault him for that, but something needed to be said.

“Jack, you must be careful.”

“With what?”

“You must be careful not to let self get out of control. Look what you did without even meaning to.”

Maybe North had a point. Jack hadn’t even realized what he was doing until Gerda was already on top of him. What else could he do without realizing it? Still, the winter spirit had created blizzards and ice storms and every manner of snowy chaos before. It couldn’t be so different now.

“Don’t worry, I know what I’m doing now.”

There was a twinkle in North’s eye and Jack could tell the older Guardian wanted to believe him.

“Maybe just tone down winter for while, until you are sure.”

“Okay well I’m sure now. It won’t be a problem.”

“We are not asking, Jack.”

North’s jolly, caring demeanor was giving way to his intimidating nature. Tooth was avoiding eye contact. Bunny had his back turned and his ears were folded down. Sandy waited to see what would happen.

“What are you saying? That you want me to take a break?”

“You will still be Guardian. Those duties cannot be put aside…but you must… _control_ yourself,” North answered.

“Hey, I told you when I was first chosen that the whole work and no play scenario wasn’t going to work for me. You told me to find my center. I found it and now you want me to supress it?!”

Jack’s voice was on the rise as he spoke to North. His emotions were getting the better of him.

“No one’s asking for you to deny who you are, Jack. North just means you need to try and be a little more considerate now,” Tooth soothed.

“You are Guardian now. What you do reflects on all of us. Even before your winters interfered with our work. Remember winter storm of ’39? Blizzard of ’68?”

“Oh how is Rudy anyway?” Tooth chimed.

“On vacation in Norway.”

“You got through it fine and Bunny, you brought Easter anyway,” reasoned Jack, pacing back and forth.

Bunny did not respond. He remained facing the opposite wall seemingly deep in thought. Jack wondered why he would pass up the opportunity to complain openly about the blizzard.

“I’m sorry, Jack, but we are in agreement on this,” North stated sadly.

Jack sat back down, defeated, his grip on his staff harder than normal. Gerda’s velvety muzzle found its way into his lap to offer comfort. _They’re already decided girl,_ he thought. She nuzzled his leg softly, sensing his melancholy.

“Are we done?” Jack’s voice cracked.

North only nodded.

Jack lifted into the air on a strong gust. Gerda followed closely behind, running along the wind and they vanished through the skylight. Together they flew toward sunset, letting instinct guide them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gerda is a goddess in Norse mythology. She is the wife of Freyr.
> 
> The character referred to as Rudy is a reference to Rudolph. 1939 is the first year stories of Rudolph appeared.


	5. The Gathering Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack Frost is about to be inducted into the Guardians officially after helping to stop the plot of Pitch Black and his Nightmares. The world's children are safe for now, but something sinister stirs again in the Earth's core and it will test the Guardians' belief in each other. Can Jack overcome his demons or will darkness prevail?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following story will contain explicit sexual imagery between characters of the same sex, moments of strong language, horror of a psychological nature, and violence. If this bothers you or you are offended by any of these things, you are advised to read at your own discretion. If you feel additional warnings are necessary, please do not hesitate to inform me.
> 
> Rise of the Guardians and its characters do not belong to me and are the property of DreamWorks and William Joyce.
> 
> Sorry the update is a little late. Week has been really busy and I didn't have as much time for this one as I would have liked. The chapter is done now though and I hope you guys like it! :)

_I must be more careful,_ Pitch mused. His earlier outburst with the creature had nearly cost him everything again. No. He must remain in check no matter how much he detested playing slave to the monster. He needed to learn more first before he could risk breaking free. He needed to learn the plan of his new “master.” He needed time.

The blackness of night shifted around Pitch to reveal an intimidating passageway. A vermilion glow filled the end of the tunnel. Swirling shadows beckoned the Bogeyman forward. Every footfall echoed louder than before as he followed the source of the light.

The cavern opened up into a massive pit. Molten rock bubbled and oozed from cracks in the walls and pooled below. At the center of the pool stood a smooth, stone dais. A glittering metallic ring had been erected on its surface. From the platform a narrow walkway unfolded urging him onward.

“What is this place?” Pitch asked.

_“An epicenter. A place of ancient power. A temple for darkness from which eternal night spreads.”_

_Some sort of profane holy place then,_ Pitch thought. The thing known as Legion slithered around him. It took the form of a rolling, black fog that seemed to permeate every fiber of his being.

“And how am I to use it?”

_“Approach the altar.”_

Pitch felt his resolve wavering once more. He didn’t like the idea of going anywhere without first knowing what he was doing. But he couldn’t show anxiety. He wouldn’t. A tentative foot forward sounded heavily in the air. Slowly he moved across the rocky bridge.

As he came closer a low murmur bounced off the walls. Whispering and familiar voices pounded into Pitch’s head. The magma below bubbled and popped, higher and higher into massive geysers of red hot earth. A fine, black missed screamed out of the stone and roared by him. It moved with purpose, twisting around the center ring.

The voices were now almost deafening and Pitch could barely continue. He brought his grimy hands to his ears in an attempt to block them out. The mist swirled wildly around him as he collapsed before the altar, eyes sealed shut. There was an earth-shaking boom and then suddenly silence.

Pitch slowly opened his eyes. He got to his feet. The cavern had gone back to earlier calm glow. A low hum alerted him to something new and he turned slowly. Atop the center dais, the metal ring burned white hot. The black mist that had previously been wild and untamed now rippled gently within the confines of the circle. It compelled Pitch to look. To touch.

Pitched raised a cautious hand to the vapor. He touched his fingertips to the surface and watched as new ripples formed around the spot. Pitch was surprised to find it cool to the touch. As he retracted his hand, the mist wafted slowly outward and fell to the ground. He stood his ground as it enveloped him in darkness and the world around him disappeared from view. There was a falling sensation and the voices began to return. Only this time Pitch could understand them.

“Ah give it up North. Ya can’t control Jack Frost.”

Pitch was disoriented and looked around at not craggy, magma-coated walls but the bright, festive-looking ones of the North Pole. He sneered discovering himself in a room of his most hated enemies: the mangy rabbit, the gargantuan Russian, the sickly parakeet, and the narcoleptic fat man.

“Frostbite? Keep it up Cottontail, and I just might have to have little chat with the Groundhog later.”

And there was the snowman who had ruined him, looking entirely too pleased. Pitch did not understand what he was doing here. More importantly he did not understand why no one seemed perturbed by his presence. Indeed none of the Guardians seemed to notice him at all, and Frost walked right by him.

A meeting began. The whelp was being inducted into the Man in the Moon’s little cult. Pitch was in his own private hell watching these ridiculous legends pat themselves on the back. Was this all a so called epicenter for ancient power could do for him? Permit him to spy on the Guardians from the shadows as they made themselves more powerful?

That was when he heard it. Something left unsaid. The words no one had spoken but that Pitch heard nonetheless. Frost’s mouth had not moved, but his voice flew erratically around the room. Bitter and troubled musings about the floppy-eared Guardian of Hope surrounded him but they were jumbled, fast, and difficult to comprehend. The next thing he heard was easier.

 _“He’s spewin’,”_ the rabbit noticed, _“Maybe I was too harsh.”_

Not a single word had actually been spoken by either Guardian. Pitch wandered around the table, listening to the private musings of those gathered. The fairy was occupied with teeth. Even the Sandman seemed to think in coherent words albeit less frequently. Pitch had just rounded the table to North when all thoughts were cut off by the emergence of a large mutt on the other side of the room.

“It seems your new pet doesn’t much care for decorum, North,” Pitch goaded.

North was visibly agitated but spoke nothing aloud.

 _“This power is new. He will learn,”_ the Russian hoped.

Pitch turned. Had that been a response? Coincidence? He had to know.

“Are you so sure? Has he ever?”

 _“He is Guardian now,”_ North reasoned _._

Another response. He could talk to him. Influence him. The realization brought a twisted smile to Pitch’s ghostly face.

“But has he ever respected the position? Respected you?” Pitch continued confidently.

_“He did not understand before. He does now.”_

“But he needs guidance. Boundaries. He could cause you all to fail,” Pitch pleaded in mock sincerity.

North sighed heavily and approached the snowman who played with his new companion. A conversation began about Frost’s new strength and keeping him in check. Pitch understood his purpose here now. What thoughts do people hold within the “safety” of their own mind? What dark moments remain hidden away in silence? What more can they be made to believe when they think they are the only one listening?

One by one, Pitch caressed the thoughts of the Guardians, shaping them to point in a singular direction: the unruly of Jack Frost. The fairy needed little convincing to smooth over North’s words. She didn’t want this to end poorly. Sandman never said anything aloud to anyone anyway. The rabbit simply chose not to get involved, his thoughts conflicting with each other.

The boy finally sank in his chair, defeated. A dark grin crossed Pitch’s face as he heard the delicious words echo painfully from Frost.

_“They’re already decided girl.”_

Pitch watched in satisfaction as the boy took off through the skylight, and the room began to once again fade into the black mist. He had returned to the temple. The mist once again rippled softly in the confines of the ring and Pitch regained his bearings.

 _“We trust your visit was…enlightening,”_ the creature known as Legion hissed.

“With power such as this at your disposal, why then do you need me?”

_“We have told you, Pitch Black. We require your vessel. Until the Four lie broken, we cannot survive the surface. That is your purpose.”_

Pitch stared into the abyss, silent as the grave. He turned to look at the altar. There was a plan now and it was already put into motion.

“I am yours to command,” he grinned.


	6. Moment's Reprieve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack Frost is about to be inducted into the Guardians officially after helping to stop the plot of Pitch Black and his Nightmares. The world's children are safe for now, but something sinister stirs again in the Earth's core and it will test the Guardians' belief in each other. Can Jack overcome his demons or will darkness prevail?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following story will contain explicit sexual imagery between characters of the same sex, moments of strong language, horror of a psychological nature, and violence. If this bothers you or you are offended by any of these things, you are advised to read at your own discretion. If you feel additional warnings are necessary, please do not hesitate to inform me.
> 
> Rise of the Guardians and its characters do not belong to me and are the property of DreamWorks and William Joyce.
> 
> Sorry this one took so long. It was a long week and I didn't have much time to work on it again. It should be noted that some small changes have been made to previous chapters in regards to the time of day. The North Pole is actually sunny all the time from roughly March to September due to the tilt of the Earth's axis (I forgot, honestly!). I apologize to anyone who noticed and was upset by the oversight (all one of you). Enjoy!

Jack soared through the arctic winds towards twilight as he raced away from the Pole. Downtrodden and betrayed, he sought solace amongst the clouds as the world curved below. Gerda’s icy, ethereal glow was dazzling in the fading light. She ran elegantly alongside her master. Neither of them knew exactly where they were going. The wolf would follow Jack to the ends of the Earth. Jack? Jack, needed to get away. Finding somewhere the others wouldn’t discover him seemed almost impossible, but he needed a place he could just think.

Farther and farther the pair travelled until the night overtook them. Stars flickered into view, and a sea of lights from great cities twinkled to life. Jack considered dropping into Saint Petersburg to play, but North’s words still rang inside his head. _Tone down winter._ The thought made him furious. Angry clouds rolled in around him and Saint Petersburg vanished into a blur of white as a sudden blizzard took control of the skies. Jack watched wide-eyed as the storm unfolded. A laugh escaped his lips and he felt better. North wouldn’t be happy about it and that was all the more satisfying.

Gerda let out a contented bark and leapt onto Jack’s back. The winter sprite chuckled and reached a hand back to scratch her ears. She rolled sideways and Jack joined her in a downward spiral, dancing across the night together like a beautiful aerial ballet.

“Well girl. Where do we go from here?” Jack called.

Gerda stopped her fall, her head snapping towards the distant horizon. Her ears raised to attention as if she heard something. With a long howl, she took off after the unknown leaving a confused Jack to follow. From Saint Petersburg and over the southernmost reaches of Asia he chased her. They had carefully evaded Tooth’s palace, but the Indian Ocean rippled hypnotically below and Gerda showed no signs of stopping. Before long he discovered they seemed to be heading directly towards the home of the one Guardian he wanted to see even less than North: Bunny.

Jack sped forward and attempted to cut Gerda off before they went any further. A stray burst of wind swept them away before he could reach her. The sprite could no longer tell where they were as they spun out of control but believed they were somewhere over Australia still. Another whip-like blast and they were falling, crashing into a mountainside.

When he came to, Jack found himself under a light dusting of snow. Gerda sat regally before him and nudged him into a sitting position. He was in a world of snow and rock on the edge of a forest at the foot of a great mountain. His wolf waited until she was certain Jack could continue before padding off once more.

“Where the hell are you going?” Jack whispered.

Gerda merely howled again and continued on. She led Jack along the outskirts of the trees toward a well concealed cave. The inside was dark save for the brilliant white of Gerda’s fur which put off its own pale light. Slowly the cave opened up into a broad valley. The dale must have seen few visitors over the years as the life seemed wild, overgrown, and difficult to drudge through.

Deeper snow covered this place and Jack allowed a gentle breeze to lift him out of it. A thin layer of ice had begun to form over top of a babbling stream down the center of the valley. Its source and destination Jack could not tell. Gerda seemed to follow the brook until it came to a clearing where she sat and waited. Behind her was an abandoned-looking structure.

The cabin had definitely seen better days but looked sturdy enough. Its windows were broken and not all the boards from its porch were present as he approached. The door stood open and the floor creaked as Jack dropped onto it and walked warily into the spacious living area.

Rustic furniture lay scattered about near a large stone fireplace. A great beam stretched across the vaulted ceiling. The room, despite being open, smelled heavily of mold. Jack’s earlier assessment had been correct it seemed. This place had long since been forgotten by its owner. There was a small, bare pantry in the corner where a cooking area had been erected. Next to it was a roughly cut table and chairs.

Two additional doors could be seen nearby. One, Jack discovered, led to the bathroom which contained a large tub. The second door led to a bedroom. It contained little more than a massive bed with thick posts supporting it. Moths had turned the sheets which still clung desperately to the mattress into a tattered mess. Jack leaned onto his staff as he surveyed the place.

“Well…it needs work, but here’s as good a place as any. What do you think, girl?”

Gerda didn’t need to be told. She had already plopped herself into a heavily cushioned chair and yawned widely at him. Jack smiled at her and pondered how he might make his new home liveable. There were little things he could do right now, like rearrange the furniture or wipe away the copious amounts of fungus that clung to the walls. Repairing the damage to the floors, windows, and furnishings however would take time. He could “borrow” some tools for North’s workshop though and finish in no time at all.

Jack lay out on the floor and looked up at the ceiling and finally allowed himself to feel everything that had just happened. He'd been made a fully-fledged Guardian. He’d been elated at his new sense of purpose and belonging. Then he'd been cast down, told to deny who he was. Perhaps that was a bit dramatic. He'd been asked to be respectful of the others. There was nothing wrong with that, but it was the way they had asked.

Jack was the very spirit of mischief. He'd played jokes on people all the time but he'd never seriously caused any harm. It was all in good fun. There may have been one or two unfortunate incidents where things got a little out of hand but Jack would never hurt anyone. It was as if the Guardians expected him to actively work against them suddenly. He wouldn't prove them right, but he simply was not capable of being anything other than this. That anyone would ask it, stung.

A deep breath later, and Jack forced himself to stop worrying. What kind of Guardian of Fun was he sulking around on the floor anyway? He had a place of his own now and a plan to fix it that would almost certainly get him into trouble. The idea of sneaking into the Pole again made the work involved worth it. He leaned himself against Gerda’s chair and dozed smiling at his cabin in the mountains.


	7. The House That Jack Built

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack Frost is about to be inducted into the Guardians officially after helping to stop the plot of Pitch Black and his Nightmares. The world's children are safe for now, but something sinister stirs again in the Earth's core and it will test the Guardians' belief in each other. Can Jack overcome his demons or will darkness prevail?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following story will contain explicit sexual imagery between characters of the same sex, moments of strong language, horror of a psychological nature, and violence. If this bothers you or you are offended by any of these things, you are advised to read at your own discretion. If you feel additional warnings are necessary, please do not hesitate to inform me.
> 
> Rise of the Guardians and its characters do not belong to me and are the property of DreamWorks and William Joyce.
> 
> Delayed once again on the chapter. This one is kind of fluffy compared to the previous chapters. Enjoy.

It took three months for Jack to complete the cabin. Short intervals meant North was less suspicious about the mysteriously disappearing workshop supplies. Hard work and Jack Frost didn't really agree with each other, so the extra time suited him nicely. He started with a clean work area and had flown around the cabin with a rag. As the walls were wiped down they revealed the dark-grained wood beneath. The flue was scrubbed with a brush until the winter spirit was covered from head to toe in soot. Mildew had not taken the furniture padding but the sheets from the bed were too far gone and needed to be tossed. The place was clean now and smelled as fresh as the heavy snow outside.

Repairs were the most time consuming. Since Jack had no idea how to mend a broken window he used ice to piece together the shattered panes. One simple touch and the shards stitched themselves back together perfectly. The floor was the worst of it where boards were either missing entirely or warped and large sections of it needed to be replaced. All the while Gerda watched nearby.

The wolf had taken to the new home quite well. She frequently ran off to hunt or play in the woods, but always seemed to be right at Jack’s side whenever he wanted her. She helped locate wood for the fireplace or brought tools as they were needed. Gradually it came to look like a home.

The furniture had all been arranged to the pair’s liking. A sofa and two plush chairs (one of them Gerda’s) gathered around the fire. Folded knit blankets rested on the corner of the couch, and a coffee table had been placed in front of it all. Some shelves stood in the corner should they collect anything from an adventure or if Jack suddenly took to reading. The pantry was fully stocked now and some ancient looking cookware in his kitchen lay in wait for him to prepare a nice meal for his now dressed table.

The bedroom had seen the most improvement. Jack’s mattress was admittedly very large but he liked it that way. Cerulean, satin sheets were tucked neatly under a fluffy, silver comforter. The headboard was obscured by massive, feather pillows. On either side of the bed sat an end table. He’d mended a cabinet which stood against the wall, a full-length mirror propped alongside it.

It was everything Jack could have hoped for in a home. He lay with his legs draped over the back of the sofa and looked as the world turned upside down. A fire burned brightly in the hearth, the flames licking at the dark stone of the enclosure. In these months he’d managed not to cause trouble for anyone but he was still avoiding the Guardians. Winter pushed on as always no matter what some stuffy old rulebook said he was allowed to do.

A rush of air caused the fire to dance as the door banged open. Jack moved to close the door when a thick, gruff accent caught him off guard.

“Nice place ya got here.”

Jack went wide-eyed and jumped from his spot on the couch. Bunny was leaned against the door frame taking in the scene. Gerda’s ears perked and she trotted over to the visitor who stiffened slightly. _Traitor,_ Jack thought as the wolf waited patiently for Bunny to recognize her presence.

“What the hell are you doing here? How did you find me anyway?” Jack spat.

“Yer mate here led me to ya,” Bunny answered as he cautiously rubbed Gerda’s ear.

Jack threw a menacing look at her until the great wolf lowered her head guiltily.

“Do me a favor then and get lost.”

“Ah c’mon Jack. Don’t be like that. Did ya really think ya could hide here anyway? I built the fuckin’ continent!”

Jack blinked in response. There was nothing to say to that. He walked back around the couch and crouched by the fireplace. Bunny wandered into the little house and sealed the door behind him.

“The others have wonderin’ about ya,” Bunny added as nonchalantly as he could.

“Oh I bet they have,” Jack laughed sarcastically.

“They want ya to come back.”

“Y’know, _Aster,_ the _point_ of coming here was actually to be left _alone_ for a while.”

“Well what if _I_ want ya to come back then?”

“Yeah right.”

“Jack…ya just…have to understa-“

“Understand what?! That exactly what I was afraid of about being a Guardian happened immediately after joining?!” Jack snapped.

“No, th-“

“That the people I thought were my friends all just really wanted to change me into something I’m not?!” Jack continued, frost creeping down his staff.

“No,” Bunny stated flatly, his own anger rising.

“That you still don’t trust me enough to tell me whatever it is that’s _SO_ pr-

“Will ya shut yer yap and let me finish?!”

The room was deadly silent now. Jack still sat crouched by the fire. His eyes locked dangerously with Bunny’s on the other side of the room. The two of them waited. Neither of them dared to say anything further until the animosity between them subsided. Bunny broke first, rubbing his paw over his face with a heavy sigh.

“I’m sorry, mate. Ya need to understand that.”

“And why should I believe you?” Jack whispered, turning back to the fire.

“Believe what ya want, it’s the truth. I didn’t say anything during the meeting, and I should’ve done. I just didn’t…know what to say,” Bunny mumbled, rubbing his neck and unable to look Jack in the face.

Once again, Bunny had rendered Jack speechless. It was a clumsy apology, but it sounded like he was on Jack’s side. Curious that someone who should have wanted to him to change the most, still didn’t expect him to or maybe didn’t want him to.

“Crikey, it’s cold out there. Ya mind if I warm up a bit?”

A shrug was all the response Jack gave. Bunny took it for the acceptance it was and sat himself down next to Jack while his feet warmed. The older Guardian wondered where Gerda had gone until a sensitive ear picked up a bark outside where she had left to escape the moody air of the room.

“Will you tell the others where I am?”

“Nah, secret’s safe with me.”

There it was again. Secrets. The nagging, dull pain that there was something Bunny was keeping from him sprang back to the forefront. He still hadn’t figured out why it bothered him so much when he was pretty sure that Bunny had hated him until recently. Yet he was having to trust Bunny with his own secret.

Bunny looked over at the young spirit. Jack’s eyes sparkled as he stared unblinking into the fire. He seemed to holding himself and his hair was disheveled from their argument. Bunny soon felt very eager to change the subject.

“So ya have a fire? That’s bizarre, what with the ice an’ all.”

“I’m not sure why myself really. I can’t even feel it.”

“What?”

“It’s nice I guess. Just to watch.”

“What do ya mean ya can’t feel it?” Bunny puzzled.

“Uh I’m a spirit of winter, Cottontail?” Jack teased, flashing his pearly-white teeth.

“But ya have to feel _something!”_

“Probably at some point I did, but I haven’t been warm for 300 years. I wouldn’t even know what it felt like if I did.”

“Well it’s…It’s sort of…Kind of like…” Bunny struggled.

The Easter Bunny honestly couldn’t think of the words. He’d never thought to describe warmth to someone before. Jack’s eyes were smiling and he wanted to wipe the smug grin right off the sprite’s ridiculous face. Warmth was just difficult to explain no matter how much he wanted to put the feeling into words.

“C’mere,” he demanded triumphantly as Jack’s face went blank.

Bunny tugged Jack by the back of his jacket until the sprite toppled over against him in surprise. Jack hadn’t expected a demonstration. There was soft fur tickling his skin. He could smell earth and grass and sunshine and rain all at the same time. His entire body started to tingle and he turned a lovely shade of pink. The fire crackled in front of them and Jack started to feel himself doze.

Bunny could almost see Jack’s anger slip away. The boy was cool against him, but it was soothing and somehow right. He could feel Jack getting heavier and knew if he left him like this they’d both be fast asleep before long. He reached out a paw to give Jack’s shoulder a gentle shake when Jack jumped at the touch. They looked at each other in silence again trying to figure out something to say.

“I should… go…” Bunny stammered.

“Yeah…I…Probably best…”

“Ya…comin’ back soon then?”

“…I’ll think about it,” Jack conceded.

Bunny made for the door as quickly as he could without appearing to run. The door opened and with two taps of his foot he left Jack alone to ponder what the hell had just happened.


	8. What Dreams May Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack Frost is about to be inducted into the Guardians officially after helping to stop the plot of Pitch Black and his Nightmares. The world's children are safe for now, but something sinister stirs again in the Earth's core and it will test the Guardians' belief in each other. Can Jack overcome his demons or will darkness prevail?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following story will contain explicit sexual imagery between characters of the same sex, moments of strong language, horror of a psychological nature, and violence. If this bothers you or you are offended by any of these things, you are advised to read at your own discretion. If you feel additional warnings are necessary, please do not hesitate to inform me.
> 
> Rise of the Guardians and its characters do not belong to me and are the property of DreamWorks and William Joyce.
> 
> So in the past couple weeks I have been through sick and a sort of promotion at work (the kind that involves more responsibility but no additional benefits) which is the reasoning (read: excuse) for the long wait on this chapter. It's here now and I hope you guys enjoy it.

The morning was crisp with new-fallen snow as the sun rose over Burgess. Jack perched himself on the windowsill of a familiar house. Inside a young boy could be seen nestled snugly under his blankets, fast asleep. The window was locked, preventing Jack entrance but that didn’t stop him from rapping on the window with his staff.

“Jamie, wake up,” he called in hushed tones.

There was minimal movement from the bed, so Jack tapped harder on the glass. Jamie Bennett stirred drowsily and looked for the source of the noise, his brown hair sticking out in every direction. Upon seeing Jack he jumped from bed becoming tangled in his sheets. Freeing himself from the comforter, Jamie raced to the window.

“Jack! What are you doing here? It’s July,” Jamie asked, beaming.

“July? Huh, well that’s funny. If it’s July, where did all this _snow_ come from?” Jack retorted, motioning to the ground below.

Jamie gazed at the mysteriously frozen world outside his bedroom in wonder. A silly, gap-toothed grin spread across his face. Jack sat perfectly balanced on the second-story-window as if gazing out at his kingdom.

“So, Mr. Bennett. I have just one question for you.”

Jamie looked quizzically at Jack who was suddenly very close to him.

“Do you wanna build snowmaaaaan?”

Within seconds, Jamie had dug his winter clothes out of the closet and made a beeline for the stairs. He and Jack went to wake the other children of Burgess to some unexpected relief from the heat of summer. They all poured from their homes into the snow and an overwhelming sense of joy filled Jack.

A competition broke out amongst them to see who could build the best snowman. Jack paired up with Jamie, helping the boy mold the powder into something wonderful. He suddenly became aware the sounds of crunching snow had slowed behind him until they stopped entirely.

“You guys already done with your snowmen?” Jack asked turning.

The children were not done with their snowmen. They had simply stopped building them. Every boy and girl stood still, staring blankly into the distance. Jamie hadn’t noticed and continued to pat snow.

“Guys?” Jack asked.

He walked cautiously around them trying to get someone’s attention. One by one each child walked back to their house. No matter how much Jack tried to convince them, each of his friends left. Jack grew more and more concerned and rushed back to Jamie who seemed oblivious to the fact that anything different had happened.

“Jamie, what’s going on? Everyone just left!”

“You forgot about them,” Jamie responded.

“I- What?”

“You forgot about them…so they forgot about you.”

Jamie stopped working on the snowman and turned, walking straight through Jack.

***

Jack’s eyes shot open in shock and he sat up in bed panting. Wind whistled outside in the black of night. Gerda whined and nudged him gently and he rubbed her ears reassuringly. Her silky fur pressed against his bare skin offered comfort. It had been a dream and Jack buried his face into the pillows trying to forget.

Jack didn’t even know he could still dream, let alone have a nightmare. With Pitch gone he didn’t understand where it had come from in the first place. He lay in bed staring at the ceiling wondering why he would dream such a thing.

The rest of the night was a maddening blur of half sleep. Jack couldn’t take it anymore and decided he would return to the Pole. It was time for a meeting of the Guardians and everyone would be there. Sandy might be able to help him. He provided dreams to children all over the world. Surely he could explain why he’d been given this one. At the very least, Jack would not be alone.

Jack and Gerda set out for North’s place. As they were arriving, Tooth zipped up next to him and tapped his shoulder giving a cheery smile.

“Good to have you back, Jack.”

Jack smiled in turn, with less enthusiasm. The Tooth Fairy flew off leaving him to his thoughts. Below, Bunny emerged from a hole in the snow and Jack thought his heart skipped a beat. He didn’t want to avoid Aster but wasn’t sure he wanted to talk to him this soon again either. He dropped into the skylight this time, hoping to avoid anyone else until absolutely necessary.

Jack sat patiently in a chair playing with his toes as he waited for the others to arrive. North and Tooth were first to find him. It was like nothing had happened between them. Toothiana took her usual seat beaming happily. Nick St. North clapped Jack heavily on the back, nearly knocking him onto the floor. His eyes twinkled in welcome.

The Sandman floated in next. He seemed surprised to see Jack. He wondered if Sandy also sensed the apprehension rolling off him or knew about his dream already. The pudgy little man took his place at the table leaving only one Guardian unaccounted for: Bunny.

The large rabbit finally entered the room immediately greeted by Gerda. Bunny still seemed unsure around her, but he was starting to like the elegant wolf. He seemed concerned upon seeing Jack, noticing the circles under his eyes and how tired the young spirit seemed.

“Ya alright mate?” Bunny asked, placing a massive paw on Jack’s shoulder.

The same tingling sensation Jack had felt the last time Bunny was this close caused him to shudder. He withdrew quickly.

“Yeah…just couldn’t sleep.”

Bunny gave a small nod and took his seat next to Jack. As the meeting began, Jack tuned his surroundings out. The sooner the meeting was over, the sooner he could talk to Sandy. North rambled on about quarterly numbers today. He would be going into the busy season soon and it seemed to feed his already over-inflated ego. After an hour, the meeting concluded and Jack approached Sandy.

“Hey Sandy, got a sec?”

A grainy question mark appeared above Sandman’s head. He followed Jack to a more secluded area. The sprite explained to Sandy about his night and the terrible dream. The other Guardian listened courteously but Jack was sure now that the Sandman already knew from the moment he arrived at the Pole what had happened. Jack needed to know if it was something to worry about. Sandy considered for a moment knowing he would not be able to explain in his usual method.

The Sandman lifted a clenched fist to his face. His fingers opened as he pursed his lips in a quick breath. Dream sand surrounded Jack and he fell into a deep sleep. When his eyes opened he found himself standing in the clouds at sunset with his pudgy friend in front of him.

_“Welcome, Jack,”_ said a warm voice like honey.

The words enveloped Jack and it took him a moment to realize that it was Sandy who had spoken. He was so used to strange sign language from the man that it caught him off guard. He still didn’t seem to need to physically form the words with his lips, but neither did Jack. Wherever they were, speech simply flowed between them.

_“Where am I?”_

A golden haze painted his surroundings and Jack’s body felt lighter than usual. He could see in every direction simultaneously and it was starting to make his head spin. Every cloud responded to his touch, retreating and swirling around the pair.

_“This is the Dreamscape_ _. From here, all dreams form,”_ Sandy explained.

_“But why are we here?”_

_“Because I thought it might be easier for you to understand...How do you think dreams work, Jack?”_

Jack considered this for a moment. Sandy brought dreams to people all over the world. He had always thought that Sandy’s magic sand created them.

**_“_** _Don’t you make them?”_

_“Not all of them,”_ Sandy grinned, “ _I certainly guard them. I ensure that people continue to have the good ones. I inspire them in people and yes, I create when necessary. Other times though, the Dreamscape responds to the thoughts and wishes of the subconscious. I help it along.”_

The dream clouds wound around Sandy as if greeting an old friend, humming in his presence.

_“Then…what about the bad ones? Pitch doesn’t create them?”_

Jack was met with sad eyes as Sandy hesitated to respond.

_“Yes and no…Jack…Bad dreams are what happens when a person’s fears and anxieties are so strong…they consume them. They become overwhelmed, and their fear perverts and twists the Dreamscape into something horrible. Pitch…engineers that moment. He inspires fear in others but he isn’t needed to produce a nightmare.”_

_“So…what you’re saying is…”_

_“Your nightmare is a product of your fears and insecurities…nothing more. If I weren’t here, I daresay this place would not be nearly this calm around you m’boy.”_

_“Can’t you do something about it though?”_ Jack pleaded.

_“I’m sorry, Jack. My dreams simply are not strong enough to linger in the mind of an immortal such as yourself.”_

The day dream ended, and Jack found himself slumped against a table with Gerda at his feet. Sandy sat nearby and patted Jack on the back. _Great,_ Jack thought. _No Pitch then…Just a scared, melodramatic, boy._ It brought Jack little solace and he prepared himself to leave the Pole for home.


End file.
